A Little
by WikedGamerGirl
Summary: He wasn't jealous though; okay maybe he was a little jealous. WillOdd Fanfiction set during Evolution.


The young teen frowned as he came upon his taller roommate acting all buddy buddy with the guy he just hated a few weeks back. Odd rolled his eyes, he wasn't jealous though; okay maybe he was a little jealous.

The oldest teen had been picking on Odd now that he had become friends with Ulrich and it was upsetting him. The short teen pouted as he continued to watch from a far. He didn't dare enter into the conversation he just knew that they would just need up making fun of him. Nothing wrong with that of course, but he wasn't in the greatest of moods right now.

He turned to away to go find another place to sit, but he didn't expect someone to call his name. Turning toward the voice he saw Ulrich beckoning for him to come over. He put on a smile and walked over as if nothing was wrong.

"Didn't you see us?" asked Ulrich once his friend was just a few feet away.

"No. I was thinking about Samantha." Odd replied with a grin that no one would question his love for the girl.

Ulrich chuckled. "Of course. So are you going to sit down?"

The younger teen started to walk away from them, as if in a hurry, declining the offer lying through his teeth, "I got to go find her before she leaves for the day. If I'm luckily I'll have a date."

Ulrich continued to smile at his roommate and nodded. "Go get your girl."

Odd grinned chuckling a bit and then started to run off hearing them continued their conversation as he hurried away.

William frowned as he watched Odd run off. He seemed to be acting strange lately from what he had noticed. The older teen grabbed his bag and stood up as he told Ulrich he had something to do before leaving.

It took a while, but when he found the younger teen it wasn't with Samantha.

"No luck?" He asked who was hiding out in his shared dorm room.

Odd looked up surprised William was at his door. Turning onto his side he ignored the older teen, turning the volume up on his music.

William got the message he just decided to ignore it. He shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved his hand to shift one of the headphones off of the brunette's ear. Frowning, Odd returned the headphone back without a word and the next time William reached for it he slapped his hand away.

"Go away," grumbled Odd not wanting to talk.

The older teen ignored him still and moved the headphone again. Odd groaned in annoyance and just laid there defeated. William smirked.

"Sam, reject you?"

Odd looked up at and answered truthfully, "I didn't even go look for her."

"What?" asked William raising an eyebrow. "Really? You didn't give up already did you?"

Odd groaned dramatically again, whining. "Why do you even care?" He just wanted to be left alone.

Good question. Thinking for a moment he could only come up with one answer, "Like I said before, if you really like this girl you shouldn't give up. One of us should try to be happy."

Odd frowned. He knew that William was still after Yumi, but he had been a little reserved about it lately. Finally sitting up he grinned joking, "What's so great about Yumi, huh? I've been in her body and it's not all its cut out to be."

William's face turned to shock and confusion and Odd just gave him a weird expression. "Ehh! Not that way! We accidently switched bodies once!"

William let out a breath at that, realized. "Wait, when did you two switch bodies?"

"Ehh… a while back. Before you knew about Lyoko," answered Odd trying to recall. "The day she wore a really weird outfit, I guess."

William chuckled. "Oh, so that was you."

Odd chuckled with him. "Yeah. Nearly wore one of her skirts, but I knew she would kill me."

"Too bad," William smiled thinking of the idea.

Odd frowned at that. He was upset again, but wasn't sure why. The young teen wished that William would just go away now.

"You're acting stranger than usual, again."

Odd being brought out of his thoughts. "I'm not acting stranger."

He crossed his arms. "I'm not stupid. I noticed you before Ulrich did. Something wrong?"

"Yeah, something is wrong," Odd glared, angrily. "Your what's wrong."

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you. Don't act stupid. You're always teasing and being mean to me every chance you get. The only time you were nice to me lately is when you were telling me not to give up on Sam!"

"If you don't remember you're the one who started this."

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did." William poked him in the chest. "You're the one who hit my pride first. You do you not recall the whole 'trapped like a novice' comment."

"That was a long time ago! And I thought we made up!"

"You got me 10 hours of detention!"

"You got _me _10 hours of detention first and what about the fact that you got angry at me for talking about the codes?"

"You're always talking!"

"Doesn't make me a bad Lyoko Warrior!" Odd was furious. William was always looking down on him lately and it was pissing him off. "I'm just as good as a Lyoko Warrior as you, even better!"

"Pssh. Whatever."

"I even destroyed that whole wall of Bloks when none of you couldn't!"

"Without Jeremie's help."

"If we were on Lyoko right now I'd kick your ass!"

William him in the chest again taunting him, "Right, because here you're just a scrawny little-"

That's when Odd jumped him sending them both tumbling to the ground. William cursed having hit his head on the floor.

"I'm svelte!" Odd threatened holding onto William's shirt and a fist prepared. "I dare you to call me scrawny, again!"

William scoffed again, not at all threatened by the younger teen's actions. "If you wanted to punch me you would have done it already."

Odd wanted to scream, but he decided just to hit William's hard on the chest few times yelling, "Shithead! You piss me off! Why do you have to be so friendly to Ulrich, but not me?!"

William took the hits and once Odd finally stopped he replied, "That's what this is all about? Just because I've been stealing your roommate?"

"No!"

"Then what are you mad about?"

"You're not being nice to me!"

William couldn't help, but chuckled. "You just want me to be nice to you?"

"Stop laughing at me," whined Odd.

William sat up continuing to laugh. "You're too funny to tease."

"You're an asshole…" grumbled Odd.

The older teen smiled at the younger. "Come on don't be like that. You feel better now that you punched me?"

Odd smiled a little back. "Maybe…"

"You still gonna give up on Sam?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't really want to waste my money on helping you pay back roses for a girl you're just going to give up on."

"Haha, real funny," mocked Odd rolling his eyes. "What if it's just not meant to happen?"

William shrugged. "You can okay wait and see."

Odd looked at William with a sad face. "What if you and Yumi aren't meant to happen?"

The older teen, of course, thought of this once or twice, but he usually didn't. "I don't give it much thought. I just don't ever give up."

"Yumi and Ulrich are obviously in love though. How do you think you still have a chance?"

William shrugged. "I just do."

"But you… urgh…" Odd pouted. "You should just give up."

William smirked mocking the other. "Why do you care?"

"Because…" Odd thought for a moment looking away with his head down before turning his sights on William. "I might like you…"


End file.
